Searching for Cinderella
by YamixYugi4evr
Summary: My own version of a Cinderella story. Yugi is a dancer who has a crush on her fellow classmate Yami. She didn't plan to do anything about it, but will a masquerade prom night change that? Or might there be problems along the way? Warning:Genderbending. YamixYugi, slight RyouxBakura, and slight Anzu bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Searching for Cinderella**

**Ally: **_Hey so its summer and I'm trying to get back into writing again. This is another one of those cinderella stories but with my personal twist on it. The title sucks because I don't really know what to call it but the story itself might be better. I hope you enjoy!_

_p.s. I genderbended a few people to fit my idea and keep the same pairing. If you don't like genderbending, don't bother reading. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the cinderella story, only the idea to combine things. Also, there will be some OOC in here to fit the story._

"talking"

_thoughts_

_-transition-_

_-chapter one-_

Once upon a time...

Lets not go with that.

We'll start off with High School English class. Mr Yamamoto was trying to teach his class about creative writing techniques.

That is, until the door slid open, and in appeared Ms. Takata, one of the secretaries throughout the school.

"Ms. Takata, how can I help you today?" Mr. Yamamoto asked.

"W-Well..." Ms. Takata stuttered, "T-The copier isn't working right. Can you come check it out? U-Unless I'm being a bother."

" It's quite alright, ." Mr. Yamamoto said as he put down his book before following her out, saying one last thing to the class.

"I'll be back so no funny business! I don't want a repeat of last time." He said sternly, recalling last time he helped the secretary. They had been watching a video and someone in the class, still unknown, replaced it with a porn video. (A/N: this actually happened to one of my teachers)

Once the door was shut, many people got up from their seats and joined their friends to chat.

Yugi, who didn't really talk to anyone in this class, stared out the window and sighed. _He is so oblivious. Can't he see that the secretary likes him? She only ever comes to him with problems, when there are plenty of people to ask who are closer to the office. _She thought.

Yugi Motou was a senior, although by her short stature appeared like a sophmore. Her face had soft features with wide, beautiful amethyst eyes. Her hair was a mix of black and crimson that went down to the middle of her back with blonde bangs. Today, she wore it half up-half down, the blonde in her hair brushed to the side. She dressed in the school uniform, consisting of a white blouse with a light blue tie and a skirt that matched the tie.

Her thoughts wandered from that of the teacher to the sky she currently saw. It was a mix of blue and white, the occasional leaves flowing through the air.

_Spring has sprung it seems, _She wondered, _Soon summer will be here and so will graduation._ She sighed again. She glanced over to the other side of the room, where laughter could be heard.

A group of five or so people were gathered, talking about something Yugi did not think to pay attention to. The group consisted of four guys and a girl, most sitting on desks. Yugi only had her eyes on one, who was sitting at his desk properly.

He had a slightly tan complexion and sharp features. His eyes a deep crimson color that made many girls admire him. His hair was like hers, tri-colored with black, blonde, and crimson, although his was spiked up with crimson at the tips, blonde streaks throughout the black, and blonde bangs dangling in the front.

His name was Yami Atemu. He was also a senior alongside her. In freshmen year, many people thought they were related, but the two convinced them otherwise.

Why did Yugi only have eyes on him? It was simple. She had a bit of a crush on the other. Ever since freshmen year she supposed. But would she do something? Nope. That fear of rejection kept on her mind.

Still...she couldn't help but stare at him.

The girl of the group, Anzu her name, glanced over her way. Yugi blushed alittle and quickly went back to staring at the sky. Truth be told, Anzu could be intimidating. Alot of people knew that she liked Yami also, but the two didn't have anything official. So she kept with innocent flirting hoping he would notice.

Yugi sighed again. _This also means I won't see Yami anymore._ She thought.

"Hey Yugi?" Someone said behind her. She turned around to see a classmate leaned over her desk.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"Have you heard?" Yugi looked perplexed.

"Heard...what?" the girl leaned closer, talking only so Yugi could hear.

"Well, there's a rumor saying that Yami is going to ask Anzu to the prom!" She stated cheerfully.

Yugi felt shock and hurt. Yami may not be hers, but knowing that kinda didn't set well in her heart. But on the outside she showed none of this and faked a smile.

"Really? That's sweet."

"Isn't it?" Yugi turned back around and sat quietly, trying to ignore that sad feeling. _I shouldn't be surprised. He was bound to come to her one day. _She sighed once again at her thought.

Eventually, the teacher came back, scolding those who were out of their seats and on desks, and continued class until the bell.

"Remember to turn in your papers in the basket!"

Everyone got up to leave and passed in the homework. Yugi was last to leave the classroom and was about to turn in her paper.

"I'll catch up guys, I gotta turn in my paper!" Someone said and turned back around, running straight into Yugi. Yugi was about to fall but whoever it was grabbed her so she stayed upright.

"Sorry, are you okay?" The person asked. She looked up to see that it was Yami. She blushed extremely, but nodded to the question. He let go of her and placed his paper in the basket. Then he turned back to her. "So how've you been Yugi?"

Yugi was surprised he remembered her name, but figured its because they're classmates. "J-Just you know...a-around."

Yami chuckled. "Ok then. Well I gotta get to my next class. See you around!" He said as he left.

Yugi let out a big breath and hurried out of class and to her locker. Trying to get rid of her blush, she placed her morning class books into the locker and got out the afternoon ones. Suddenly, her locker was closed and she looked up to see Bakura, one of the people who was in Yami's group, leaning against one next to it.

"Can I help you Bakura?" Yugi asked, glad she got what she needed before he closed the locker.

Bakura smirked. "Have you happened to see my little Ryou yet?" Yugi sighed. Of course thats what he wanted. Ryou was his girlfriend and one of Yugi's best friends.

Then Bakura's eyes were covered with a pair a hands. Yugi looked to see Ryou and Rebecca, her other closest friend.

"Guess who 'Kura?" Ryou said, giggling. Bakura smirked again and pulled Ryou in front of him, kissing her passionately. Rebecca groaned.

"If you're gonna make out, do it away from an audience please." She stated. Yugi laughed, finding it sweet rather than annoying.

Bakura broke from the kiss. "Thats not a bad idea." Ryou blushed and smacked his arm.

"No, you have class. I'll see you afterschool."

Bakura turned behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He sighed and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Sadly, I won't get to see you after this, Ry. There is an unplanned soccer practice today."

Ryou made a pout. "That really bites." She sighed. "But its probably better 'cause we have dance class today also."

"Right," Rebecca interupted, "so give her to us once in a while Bakura."

If Bakura wasn't the tough guy type, he probably would've stuck out his tongue at her like a child. Instead he just growled and tightened his grip muttering "mine".

Yugi laughed. "Well as much fun as this is, you have class and we have lunch so time to let go 'Kuura."

Bakura just scoffed, giving Ryou another kiss, before walking off down the hall. The three girls turned and went to the cafeteria. As they entered and got in line, Rebecca sighed dreamily.

"You're sooo lucky, Ryou," Rebecca said, "You have a guy that loves you so much. I'm jealous."

Ryou chuckled. "I guess I am. But don't be jealous. There's a guy somewhere waiting to sweep you guys off your feet."

Rebecca sighed. "Yeah, has he asked you to the prom yet?"

Ryou lowered her gaze sadly. "No, he hasn't. I've even hinted about it several times."

"Aww don't worry, Ry. I'll bet he's just planning a special way to ask." Yugi stated, staying positive.

"Yeah totally," Rebecca agreed. Then she smirked. "And we all know who Yugi wants to go with."

Yugi blushed and shook her head. "Don't go there Becca. Its not happening."

Rebecca poked her. "Only if you don't do anything about it. Take a chance."

"No thanks. It's not the time to be risking my heart. Besides, I heard he'd be asking Anzu."

_-Elsewhere, in math class-_

"WHAT!" Yami shouted.

Marik, uneffected by the shout, just responded, "Yep."

Yami and Marik were in Math class, supposed to be doing a worksheet in pairs. The two could care less, seeing as chatting was a better use of time.

"Why do people think I'm going to ask Anzu to prom?" Yami hissed, annoyed by this rumor.

"I don't know, maybe because she constantly is FLIRTING with YOU, and you do NOTHING about it, so people think you guys might start a thing." Marik stated matter-of-factly.

Yami sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. "I don't respond because I don't want to hurt her. I'm not asking her to prom, and I only want to be friends."

"Alright, well should probably announce that to the school so you don't come off as a heartbreaker." Marik advised.

"I'd rather just leave it. Acting on something might make it worse." Yami sat forward and grabbed his pencil. "Lets get some actual work done shall we?"

Marik just snorted and laid his head down, content on falling asleep. Yami just rolled his eyes and started on the paper.

_-Later, after school-_

Yami, Bakura, and Marik were in the locker room, cooling down and showering after soccer practice.

"Did you ask Ryou yet?" Yami asked Bakura as they dressed. Bakura turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ask her what?" Yami stared at him with wide eyes.

"To the PROM you idiot!" Bakura tensed.

"I didn't think I had to, since we're dating I figured it was assumed." Yami smacked him on the back of the head, recieving an "Oww" and glare.

"You don't 'assume' Bakura. A girl needs to be asked even if you're dating. Or else they'll feel like you don't want to go with them." Yami said harshly. Bakura just rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright I will. Anyway, if you aren't going to take Anzu to prom, then who?" Bakura questioned to Yami, knowing about the rumor. Bakura only had on loose, baby blue jeans and a towl around his neck.

"No one. I'd rather go solo." Yami responded, was in the same state as Bakura except he wore black, tight fitting jeans. A faked gasp was heard.

"Really? The one and only Yami Atemu going to prom as a bachelor? The ladies will be all over you." Marik said in a cocky tone as he came out of the showers. He had just a towel around his waist. Yami just sent a glare his way as he pulled his tight black tank top over his head.

"No they won't. It's a masquerade remember? We'll all be under masks and they won't know who I am unless the mask comes off, which it won't." Yami replied as he closed his locker and went to throw his gym clothes in a laundry basket. Suddenly a vibration could be heard through Yami's gym bag. Bakura went over and grabbed it out of the bag and checked the ID. He smirked.

"Oh Yaaami! Its mommy calling for you!" Bakura stated as he throw the phone to Yami. Yami cursed at Bakura and caught the phone, answering it.

"Hey mom...still at school why?...do I have to?... but she always...fine...love you too bye" Yami hung up and stuck the phone in his pocket. Marik walked up behind him and through an arm around his shoulder, now fully dressed.

"What did mommy dearest ask of you?" Marik asked in a smart-ass way. Yami through his arm off as he walked back to his bag.

"She wants me to pick up Mana from her dance class in about..." Yami checked the time on his phone, " half an hour." Mana was Yami's 10 year old sister. It wasn't the first time he was asked to pick her up, but everytime he did, she insisted on a piggy back ride and tended to choke him alittle.

"Sounds like fun." Bakura replied absentmindedly, before he got an idea. "Wait, doesn't Mana dance at Domino Rec?"

"Yeah, why?" Yami questioned. Bakura silently cheered.

"Can I come with you? Ryou dances there too, so I can ask her as quickly as possibly...and I got my car taken away until the weekend." Yami rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways. The two then left the locker room, waving goodbye to Marik.

_-End of chapter one-_

**Ally: **_I hope this is a good start. Please review on how it is. I'd like just alittle feedback before I continue this story. Until next time!:)_


	2. Important Author's Note!

**Author's Note: **

Hello Readers!

For those who started reading this story and like it, I am very sorry to inform you that my computer with my story documents on it has had a problem and shut down on me, on Friday the 13th no less! I don't know if I can retrieve them anytime soon so I will have to hold off on this story right now. I know that I just started it but I can't rewrite the chapter right now. Hopefully I can get it fixed before the summer ends but we will see.

I am sorry for the inconvenience of anyone who cares to read my story. I will update as soon as I get them back. So until I post it! Ally:)


	3. Chapter 2:)

**Ally: **Sooooo I'm baaaack to the story kind of. Sorry about how long its been.

The bad news is I lost everything on my old computer: Pictures, videos, story documents, everything:'(

But the good news is I'm finally getting the chance to continue this even with having to rewrite it. I'm just hoping to remember what I wrote the first time LOL.

So without anymore delay, here's the second chapter!

p.s. redone alittle late at night so might a very few spelling errors sorry

_-chapter two-_

"And...Done! That's it for today girls, great job!"

Yugi, Ryou, and Rebecca sighed as they walked out of their dance class with the rest of the girls. Going to their bags, they grabbed a towel and wiped their faces and necks. Rebecca laid down on the bench next to the bags and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here right now." She said as the other girls changed out of their practice clothes. Yugi chuckled.

"You can but we won't be the ones to carry you home." She replied, putting on light blue caprees, a pink short sleeved shirt, and a dark blue jacket. She brushed her hair out long while Rebecca groaned and started getting dressed as well.

"By the way, who's picking us up today, you guys remember?" Ryou asked, now wearing a medium sleeved white shirt with long jeans. Rebecca raised her hand.

"My grandpa's turn." She answered, now wearing a green dress. Since all the girls were now ready, they headed to the exit. As they continued talking and were about to turn a corner, Yugi froze causing the two girls behind her to bump into her.

"Hey! What-" Rebecca started but stopped when she saw what was around the corner. Yami had walked into the rec center, finishing talking with someone outside.

"Don't freak, I'll tell her to come out if I see her!" He shouted before walking forward towards them (Yugi shaking nervously and blushing), but turned down the opposite hallway. Yugi sighed with relief.

"Yugi you big chicken! It's your chance, go get him!" Rebecca insisted, but Ryou stopped her and glanced towards Yugi. She had a look of sadness on her face and Rebecca immediately apologized.

"Sorry hon, I just want you to be happy." Yugi turned back to her and smiled.

"Its ok Becca, no worries." She replied and they continued outside. All of a sudden Ryou was grabbed right as they exited the building. Yugi and Rebecca were about to freak out but then they saw it was Bakura, who was now passionately kissing his girlfriend. The other girls sighed.

"Bakura you almost gave us a heart attack!" Yugi said, annoyed this time at his antics. The lovers broke the kiss and Bakura just smirked.

"Well I needed to get my Ry's attention for a very important question..." he said, turning back to Ryou who had a shocked but happy look, "Ryou, will you go to prom with me?"

Ryou was elated and hugged him tightly. "Yes! A million times yes!"

Yugi looked with a sad smile. _Becca does have a point, they look so happy. I wish I had that sometimes._

_ -Meanwhile, wiith Yami-_

"Big bro!" Mana shouted as she ran towards Yami and hugged him tight around the neck. Yami sighed but smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey sis, mom was running alittle late today so she asked me to come." Yami said, dreading what came next.

"Awesome! Piggy back ride!" She exclaimed as she jumped on his back. Yami grunted but chuckled, picking up her bag and leaving the center. Right before reaching outside, he saw a fuzzy image through the door of Bakura waving bye to three girls, one which is assumed was Ryou. As he reached outside, Bakura turned to him and smirked.

"Man I'm glad I'm an only child." Bakura said. Yami glared at him.

"Let's just go."

**Ally: **Its abit short but thats all I planned to happen in this chapter. Next time, we'll be finding out alittle more about Yugi and getting closer to prom night, can't wait!:) Soo review, if you wish (I hope you wish) and until next chapter^_^


End file.
